


钟情魔法

by mustloveGENE



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyal - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 存档 2019/101、HP paro2、hyal主，一点双vo、损友和其他人
Relationships: 小森隼/白滨亚岚
Kudos: 4





	钟情魔法

1.

穹顶的大厅倒挂着不会熄灭的的蜡烛，壁拱里燃烧着没有烟的炉火，每个学院的同学都聚在长桌前热闹地吃着午餐，这个时候的白滨亚岚却总是很忙。他会收到很多信，堆满了桌子，挤开他的餐盘，但他不会都打开，龙友称那些叫情书。  
“夹着媚娃头发施上钟情魔咒的信不配叫情书。”  
“那应该叫什么？”龙友把猫头鹰噼里啪啦摔下来的信都扫到亚岚面前，“这也算一种表白方式，你以前不会拒绝的。”  
“可我现在成熟了。”亚岚用魔杖敲敲桌子，那些信全都燃烧成一团紫色的火，很快就化成灰了。  
“万一里面有正常的信……”  
一封红色的吼叫信就在这时被猫头鹰扔在他面前。  
周围的同学都发出惊呼，亚岚飞快地用魔杖划了一个圈，吼叫信的音量在信封弹开前被控制了一点。  
“你——怎——么——敢————”  
亚岚改划圈为连敲三下，信没来得及吼完就燃烧成紫色的火了。  
“好险。”他心有余悸地说。  
“肯定是你前女友或者她的粉丝。”龙友一点也不奇怪。  
“用魔咒骗我感情的女生不能叫女友。”亚岚有点沮丧，“我以为至少有一封是谈正事的。”  
“你已经退让到以为会有人用吼叫信跟你谈正事了？”龙友惊诧。  
“我果然收不到正常的信。”亚岚非常伤心，他低头开始吃饭。  
“但这也不是你从我盘子里夹肉的理由……”龙友打掉了他伸筷子的手。

一只褐黄色的小猫头鹰在这个时候慢悠悠飞了过来，停在亚岚肩上，将一团羊皮纸扔进盘子里。  
纸条上简短地写着“放学后见”。没有信封，算不上是一封信。  
亚岚却高兴起来，把自己的肉分了一点给小猫头鹰，小猫头鹰亲热地啄了一下他鼻子上的痣。  
“你看，我还是能收到正常的信。”  
他快乐地对龙友说。

2.

在霍格沃茨的第一年，小森隼第一次学寄信就寄给了高两个年级的白滨亚岚，他的猫头鹰很小，只有鸡蛋那么大，佐野玲于替他取名叫小猪。  
他的双亲都不是巫师，所以他花了一些时间才接受了类似用猫头鹰寄信这种事。

“很简单，你写一封信，交给小猪，在合适的投递时间对方就会收到。”  
“我没有想寄信的人。”  
“那随便找一个，你担心对方不回信不能验证的话你就寄一封吼叫信，这样你就能自己听到了。”玲于想了想，拿出魔杖，“我给Mandy寄一封，我早就想试试吼叫信了。”  
“你要说什么？”  
“你挡着我阳光了。”玲于简短地说。

小森后来决定寄给三年级的白滨亚岚，因为他还在入校火车上研究如果特点是能把猫都养出脚步声的人，是不是更适合去低调一点的赫奇帕奇时，路过的学长热情地欢迎了他。  
“来我们这，我在格兰芬多等你。”学长分给他多味豆吃，“祝你别吃到番茄味的，我觉得比鼻涕味的更让人难过。”学长几乎倒了一整袋给他。  
这是主动跟他说话的第一个人。  
小森的打扮一看就是麻瓜家里出来的，所以一路上都没有其他新同学跟他说话。

玲于是第二个，因为他的巧克力蛙跳到小森的座位上，还吃了几颗学长给的多味豆，结果又吐了出来，在要逃跑的时候被小森眼疾手快地逮住，他还腾出另一只手灵活接住了散掉的多味豆。追过来的玲于鼓起掌来，当场就交了这个朋友。

在分院的时候他如愿以偿分去了格兰芬多，吃饭的时候看到那个学长坐在长桌的另一头，学长有一张优秀的脸，鼻梁挺直，眼窝深刻，无论是笑还是吃到番茄的表情都好看得熠熠生辉。

“你寄给谁？”  
“三年级级长。”  
“玩这么大吗？”玲于很佩服。  
“我留意到他总是收到很多信，多一封应该也不会让他困扰。”  
“但是是吼叫信，如果有人无缘无故跟我寄吼叫信我会冲过去毒打他。”  
“没关系，反正他好像不记得我了。”小森面无表情地说。  
“你心里住着一个斯莱特林。”玲于一边这么说着，一边唯恐天下不乱地递上信封。

那天午餐的时候亚岚多收到了一封吼叫信，和惯常的怒骂不一样，信被他的魔咒毁掉之前竟然吼出了谢谢你几个字。  
男生的声音，有一点点耳熟。  
他跟龙友说莫非有人用吼叫信谈正事？  
龙友回他说还有人用吼叫信表白呢。  
“那我得发明一个让吼叫信吼不出来但又不会毁掉的魔咒。”  
“你要是把聪明才智用在谈恋爱上应该就不至于次次悲剧收场了。”  
“我不谈恋爱了。”亚岚痛心疾首地说。  
“为什么呀？”  
“因为我是级长了！”

小猫头鹰没有离开的意思。  
“你的主人没有教你吼叫信是不用等回信的吗？”亚岚摸摸它的头，想它是不是饿了，喂了它一点燕麦，结果小猫头鹰啄了他盘子里的肉吃。  
“你叫什么名字？”亚岚看到它的名牌上写着小猪两个字，笑了起来，“倒是很适合你。”  
“要不然我写一封回信吧。”  
“回什么呀？”龙友很惊讶。  
“总觉得不想让它失望……”  
亚岚拿出纸，写了没头没脑的“放学别走”几个字，小猪心满意足地飞走了。

3.

那一天亚岚放学后去了图书馆做作业，他是级长，每天要做的事和想要跟他约架的人一样能排到浴室去，所以他并不会记得自己什么时候对什么人说了放学别走。  
龙友平时会和他一块儿自习的，但那天约了拉文克劳的凉太去天文楼研究长篇大论的星算占卜。亚岚翘着腿一个人独占两个人的位置，在心里鄙视龙友瞎选什么玄学课。

他写完了魔咒课的题，又在保护神奇生物课的报告里真情实感地讨论如何解决小型犬对非魔法生物袋鼠肉的需求，变形术课的练习最好是回了休息室再说，而休息室太吵，每天都有人在公共大厅里上串下跳，除了节假日……说到节假日……要说起这个他可就不困了！亚岚哗啦一下坐直，从书包里掏出信纸，开头写上“亲爱的姐姐”几个字，停下来思考要说什么，顿了两秒就干脆把纸揉了，换成红色的，因为他决定写成吼叫信。  
“祝你们在——没有我的——感恩节旅行中——玩得愉快——！偏心的姐姐——！……”  
他必须在节日假期里有一天呆在学校，而姐姐没计划等他。  
想了想他又加上“还有偏心的爸爸和妈妈——！”声音有点太大了，他看到图书馆管理员向他凶狠地走来。  
有人在他身后念了一句无声无息，亚岚回过头，看到一个短金色刺猬头的少年抱着一摞书走了过来，恰好用肩膀挡住了管理员的视线，他投过去感激的目光，对方很乖地笑了一下，低下头很礼貌地询问他能不能坐在这里。  
“可以，当然可以。”  
管理员放慢了脚步，亚岚快速地藏起吼叫信。

“我是不是在哪见过你？”  
“我也是格兰芬多的，一年级。”小森坐了下来。  
“你都会用无声无息啦！”  
“我好像用得不完全对……”小森乖巧地低头。  
“我教你。”  
于是亚岚挥舞魔杖展示了一个更大范围的无声无息。  
小森露出崇拜的眼神，亚岚便手把手教了他念这个魔咒的诀窍。

“我们为什么不使用悄声咒？”  
“因为悄声咒不能抵消吼叫信。”  
“那如果对吼叫信用闭耳塞听呢？”  
“那么吼叫信会被替换成嗡嗡声……”亚岚突然睁大了眼睛：“也许再加上斯卡平显形咒？没准就能解决如何让吼叫信吼不出来又不会毁掉这个问题了！”  
他感激地拥抱了一下小森，拿出纸开始推演。  
小森安静地呆了一会儿，这是高阶魔咒学的内容，他还差了好几个学期才能学到，这会儿他应该温习刚入门的魔法史和草药学，但三年级级长趴在桌子上，专心而又快乐的样子好像在发光——没什么必须要温习的了……小森托着下巴，觉得看学长念念有词远比温习魔法课更有趣。

小森要走的时候亚岚还沉浸在研究咒语的兴奋中。  
“……我要走了。”  
“明天还来吗？”  
“可以吗？”小森眨了眨眼睛。  
突然意识到自己在说什么的亚岚顿时不好意思起来，为忘记龙友存在的那一瞬间感到羞愧。  
“前辈好像和我想象的级长不一样，”小森很自然地说，“我还要去一趟猫头鹰棚，需要我帮学长寄信吗？”小森指了指亚岚没写完的那封吼叫信。  
“不，不用。”亚岚把信折了起来，想了想又说，“谢谢你，我好像已经不生姐姐的气啦。”  
倒是龙友，要不你明天还去拉文克劳吧，星算和凉太值得。

4.

亚岚的新魔咒并没有开发成功，吼叫信的确不会吼叫了，但仍然会发出同样洪亮的嗡嗡声，还不如直接毁掉。

他抱着书坐到小森旁边的空位，这已经被养成了一个习惯。有魁地奇训练的时候他会来得晚，以前的位置早没了，龙友也不再等他。  
小森在写魔法史的报告，亚岚看到他的参考资料里有厚厚的校史和移动地图，他已经写满了一整张羊皮纸。

“你选了迫害女巫方向？”亚岚扫了一眼，“这是三年级的内容。”  
小森叹气，“比起完全没听说的巫师大会妖精叛乱之类的，至少麻瓜历史书上也有的女巫迫害我还亲切一些。”  
亚岚点点头，又认真地读了一遍，“你是第一次写魔法史报告吗？”  
“是吧。”  
“难怪错这么多……”  
小森默然了。  
亚岚却哈哈笑出声来，“逗你的！你已经写得很好了，我猜宾斯教授会给你打一个E。”  
“只是E吗？”小森撇了嘴。  
“E已经是仅次于O啦！我一年级的时候可就在宾斯教授手下拿了一回O。”  
小森歪头露出崇拜的眼神。  
“你坐过来，我教你怎么得O。”  
小森坐了过去。  
“干嘛离这么远？”亚岚又自己把椅子靠近了点。  
他的羽毛笔有着很好看的羽根，是一种流光溢彩的颜色，他圈出几个要点，轻言细语地划上标注，小森盯着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上来回移动，脑子里满是亚岚笑起来的眼睛。

亚岚问小森感恩节会回家吗，小森摇头说不会。  
亚岚又问他会不会想家呀，小森说比起家倒是更想家里的布偶猫。  
亚岚又问那你有猫头鹰了吗？小森犹豫了一下点头说有，但还不怎么懂事。  
亚岚便很严肃地说，纸是包不住火的。  
小森想起第一封信心脏缩了一下。  
亚岚接着说你的猫很快就会发现你在外面有别的猫了，你们的关系就再也回不去从前了。他还沉痛地摇头。  
小森假装为难地思考了一下，然后抬头说，学长把你的猫头鹰许配给我的吧，这样我家那只猫就不会误会我了。  
亚岚忙摆手说不行不行，我的科摩罗也是公的。  
小森说没关系我不介意。  
亚岚咳了一声拍了他一巴掌，你才一年级，你和你的猫头鹰还有很长的路要走！  
小森低头轻轻地笑。

5.

小猪慢慢长大了，它的体型仍然很小，但已经懂得什么信需要等回信什么信不需要等了。小森升到三年级，他的魔法史报告得了不止一个O，他很擅长写调研性的内容，保护神奇生物课和草药学的报告他也总是能获得优秀。  
亚岚忙了起来，他开始准备O.W.L.s的考试。

小森去猫头鹰棚找小猪，看到亚岚也在那里，他们有一阵没见了。  
“今天没有去练习黑魔法防御？”  
亚岚摇摇头，“我担心我还是不能抵御钟情魔法。”  
“会有很大影响？”  
亚岚伸手喂猫头鹰，“会是一个弱点。”  
“学长打算毕业以后成为傲罗？”  
小猪跳到亚岚手上，呲牙咧嘴驱赶掉别的猫头鹰，亚岚被它恃萌行凶的样子逗笑了，过了一会儿才“嗯”了一声。  
“那会很危险吧？”小森说。  
“可我是格兰芬多的级长啊……”

小猪在亚岚手上吃得滚圆，亚岚把它放到小森肩膀上，但它却要落到亚岚头顶，踩住他的发旋。  
“如果不需要抵御钟情魔法呢？”小森幽幽地说。  
亚岚偏头去看他。  
小森又说：“我听说钟情魔法如果中了一次，在施咒者解开前，都不会再中任何钟情类魔法了。”  
亚岚点头：“是有'不可擦写'原理。”  
“那学长相信我吗？”  
亚岚疑惑。  
“如果我给学长写一封有魔咒的信，学长拆信就中我的钟情魔咒，这样是不是就不会再中其他的任何同类法术了？”  
“理论上是这样……”  
“如果我成为安全施咒者，不再和学长见面，不去触发，这样学长虽然中咒但不会被影响，学长可以成为优秀的傲罗，我会保守这个秘密，等学长不需要的时候再解开。”  
“可是我们就不能这么聊天了……”  
“没关系啊，或者学长有更合适的人选？”小森打断他说。  
亚岚在小猪叽叽喳喳的声音中沉默了。

小猪还是一只单身的小猫头鹰，亚岚的科摩罗不在这里，因为姐姐的猫头鹰pen酱在春天的时候牺牲在一次战斗中，他就把心爱的科摩罗送给了姐姐。小森把小猪放养在棚里，所以它和每次来借公共猫头鹰都会顺便带肉给它吃的亚岚更亲近。  
“如果我和你主人同时落水你先救谁呀？”他有次摸着小猪的头说。  
小猪圆睁着眼睛看了一眼小森没有表示，小森板着脸说爸爸白疼你了。  
结果他走之后折回来，听到小森弯下腰对小猫头鹰说，“记得救学长，如果阿瓦达索命同时指向我和学长，你得去救学长。”

小猪现在正把自己团起来埋在亚岚的头发里取暖，已临近冬天，凉凉的风跨过湖面吹在亚岚脸上，把脸吹得发红，这是小森在霍格沃茨的第三个感恩节，亚岚的第五个，而在他设想里今后他们还该有很多个感恩节。  
可如果他真的成为傲罗，呆在傲罗的身边哪怕是只猫头鹰都会很危险，就像姐姐的pen酱。  
小猪谁也不该救，它和它的主人都应该远离危险，不见面也许才更好。  
亚岚想了想，对小森说“好。”

6.

小森四年级的时候三强争霸赛恢复了举办，玲于跟小森说Mandy都报了名，“他当是麻瓜运动会呢，我都想不出他会用什么姿势丢人。”玲于大声嘲笑。  
但一下课他就去拉文克劳找凉太要占卜Mandy的运势，看看他会不会有事。  
凉太听同学说门口雕像外杵了两个格兰芬多在找他，出来看到是他们，愣了一下，“怎么是你们？”  
玲于侧头问小森我们是不是被嫌弃了。

凉太说占卜不是用来算运势的，但如果你们报了名，可以算算火焰杯吐出你们名字的几率有多大。  
玲于最终对Mandy压根不会被选上的计算结果感到满意。

“你们学院的数原报名了吗？”凉太问。  
“你可以自己问啊。”玲于说。  
“也报了。”小森回答他。

他第一天就在火焰杯前的人群里看到亚岚和龙友都往里面丢了写了名字的小纸条，每丢进去一个，火焰杯就跳起蓝色的火焰，各学院的人就为各自的明星欢呼。亚岚也得到热烈的欢呼，他回头往喊加油的人群招手比心，小森走开了。

龙友问亚岚参加比赛的时候对手是媚娃你怎么办，亚岚说我找到办法了，我发现我已经可以对抗这种干扰了。  
他跟龙友讲魔咒的事，讲“不可擦写”原理，又分享体验说钟情魔法确实有毒，中咒之后哪怕不看到那个人，脑子里也会经常挂念他，总念着他现在在干什么，想着想着还会很难受，难怪归类于黑魔法。  
“它甚至可以钻大脑封闭咒的空子。”  
“书上说唯一抵御办法是真正的心有所属。”龙友翻着厚厚的黑魔法防御书。

他们又讨论了比赛的关卡，努力延展想象力预测可能的挑战和致命危险。  
“你可要对我的狗视如己出啊！”他们特别郑重地互相交代遗言。

亚岚兜里一直揣着那封信，信里有一根用来附着魔咒的浅色头发，信纸上什么都没有写，打开信只能听到湖边的风声，猫头鹰的嘀咕声，还有那天他们说话的声音，远远的似乎能听到一点点胡乱的心跳。

7.

火焰杯吐出了亚岚的名字，想来他本来就是最优秀的级长。  
他收到了更多的“情书”和姐姐的吼叫信，被他全都烧成紫色火焰。  
凉太和龙友陪他连夜特训，赫奇帕奇的草药学天才裕太支援了他一些原创的神奇草药，玲于借给他最新款扫帚时说你是我们全村人的希望，亚岚想问也包括了小森的吗，他也会来看比赛吗，但不知为何又觉得不想听答案。

比赛第一关是取火龙蛋，亚岚召唤来了他的科摩罗，那是曾居住在火山口的珍稀猫头鹰，大陆上唯一不怕火龙的品种，他用空间魔法缩小了火龙蛋，让科摩罗可以抓住，然后英勇地空投给他。比赛结束后他立刻就收到了姐姐的吼叫信，指责他私联科摩罗，并命令他务必保住狗命。

第二关是从人鱼那里救回重要的人。他被人鱼关起来的人质是龙友，还好有裕太的神奇鱼鳃草才有惊无险。龙友被他救回水面的时候凉太比他还紧张，但等龙友醒过来的时候凉太又冷静无比地提出为什么亚岚“重要的人”会是你这个疑问。  
“我很重要啊，我可是他儿子Rex的干爹啊，他的袋鼠肉狗粮的顺位第一继承人！”龙友呛着水喊道。

第三关的迷宫最是困难，给了一个月的准备期，凉太私下问小森用不用也给算个运势什么的，小森说能算一个人心里“重要的人”的排名吗？如果不能那就不用了。

小森从图书馆里借了许多书，有《霍格沃茨，一段校史》《尖端黑魔法揭秘》《强力药剂》《只要有魔杖，就有办法》……校史里记载了第三关出过的人命事故，曾经有鸡身蛇尾怪出没连校长都被重伤，也有过摄魂怪突然成群出现，还有过莫名其妙的保护魔咒失效，火焰杯因此停办了很多年，这次说是加强了安全措施。  
小森想起亚岚说我可是格兰芬多的级长啊那个坚定的侧脸，他决定寄一封吼叫信。  
有些话也不知道以后还有没有机会说……他有很多事还没有告诉亚岚。  
他在第一行写了你一定要活着回来，第二行写了我喜欢你，第三行写了一个秘密，最后他说如果你收到了就把那封有魔咒的信还给我留个纪念。  
然后他去了公共猫头鹰棚。

8.

亚岚顺利通过了三强争霸赛，第二年毕业后又顺利考上了傲罗。  
龙友和Mandy也毕业了，龙友留校当了黑魔法防御课的讲师，他说他喜欢和年轻学生们呆在一起。Mandy去了魔法部的魔法事故灾害司，他在麻瓜问题调解委员会凭惊人的好脾气当上首席。小森五年级了，他也要准备O.W.L.s考试了。

他在狂欢人群里目送了亚岚夺得火焰杯，亚岚举起奖杯的时候站在高处往山呼海啸的人群里一个劲儿看，他的朋友都在他旁边，小森不知道他还在找什么。

那封吼叫信当然没有回音，亚岚是不会看吼叫信的，亚岚只会用魔杖连敲三下，让红色的吼叫信都燃成紫色的火化成灰掉进盘子里，那是亚岚三年级时发明的咒语，他是个优秀的巫师，肯定会成为傲罗。  
至于他，他只要亚岚安全就好。

9.

龙友当了讲师后要负责跟准备O.W.L.s考试的学生谈话，以帮他们分析今后的方向。  
“你想当傲罗吗？”他拿着记录笔问小森。  
“我还没有想好……”小森说。  
“我以为你会想要当傲罗呢。”龙友眨着眼睛。  
“为什么一定要当傲罗呢？我也可以在其他地方发挥优势啊！”  
“嗯，有自己的想法当然最好，发挥自己最擅长的，或者选择自己最热爱的……比如赫奇帕奇的裕太就打算去考魔法部神奇生物管控司的神奇植物组。”  
“那么亚岚学长现在还是在当傲罗吗？”小森问。  
“啊，他是啊，他在执行司。唔，前不久我还打算把他请来给大家演示一节黑魔法防御的实战课，但他很忙，又被魔法部派了出去。你要不要写封信给他？”  
“我能写什么呀……”  
“写封吼叫信？”  
“他不是不拆吼叫信的吗？”  
“不知道，”龙友哈哈笑了起来，“他好像升级了咒语，可以在毁掉吼叫信之前就读到内容了。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“哎，有点久了，有机会你自己问他吧。”

“所以你想进魔法部吗？”龙友继续问小森。  
“我想试试做自由一点的工作，应该有我也能做一点贡献的地方吧……”

龙友确实没想到小森后来去了预言家日报社。  
小森毕业时他刚从讲师升到了教授，有一天在教师休息室的报夹里取报纸看，有一张第二版是一个人物专访，是魔法部新晋法律处代表的专题报道，笔法好像和以前的有些微妙的不同，这家受魔法部控制的报纸难得地没有诋毁学校对青年人的正面引导，甚至也没有添油加醋地对魔法部进行戏剧化描写。细节详尽有趣，而且是龙友能证实的真实，因为照片里合影中意气风发的年轻检察官凉太在对他微笑。  
负责编辑的落款是小森隼，他果然很擅长调查类报告。  
龙友仔仔细细把报纸看完，又去要了一份，叫来猫头鹰，把报纸折起来，给他的老朋友亚岚寄了过去。

10.

小森坐在魔法部中庭里等人叫他上去，这一次是魔法部宣称需要一个正面宣传作用的专题。事实上，凤凰社在推动新闻改革，预言家日报应该拥有更多的新闻独立和诚信，这也是他加入报社的原因。  
“我可以先参观一下魔法部吗？我只去过国际法律处。”他在柜台安检时询问接待他的人。  
“可以，不过需要先去傲罗处领一个临时通行证。”

并没有遇到什么该遇到的人，傲罗的办公室只有一个值班的傲罗，大多数人都出去了。  
本来也不应该期待什么，小森捏着通行证对自己说。

他把地下八层都转了一遍，牢房和审判室有特殊专人把手，凉太在开会。他转完一圈从楼梯走回刻着“魔法即力量”的纪念碑，魔法兄弟的喷泉看起来已经坏了很久，魔法部显然没有打算修复它。

“你觉得从哪里开始宣传会更自然？”新闻办公室的接待员问他。  
“从忙碌着的平凡工作人员开始。”  
“我以为民众会更乐意看傲罗的一天之类的话题性新闻？”  
“傲罗有什么话题吗？”小森问。  
“呃……”接待员愣住了，“可是他们身份不一样……”  
“他们很辛苦吧，不添麻烦比较好。”  
“但是……”  
“如果他们真的需要的话，”小森叹口气，“也可以派一个愿意的傲罗和我预约。”

他做了一些拍摄后就准备离开魔法部，在安检柜台取回随身物品，负责保管的家养小精灵说有一封信给他，是一个预约。  
小森接过来看到红色的信封，很担心它突然叫起来，加快速度出了门。  
谁会用吼叫信谈预约？傲罗执行司也太有效率，还是说自己这么快就得罪了新闻办公室？  
他找了个僻静的地方，施了一个大范围的无声无息。  
信拆开了，什么也没有写，扑面而来的是古老湖边的风声，熟悉的猫头鹰的嘀咕声，还有两个人远远说话的声音，仔细听能听到有人轻轻地说好。

信放完后就烧成了火，小森听到自己同样烧成了火的心跳。

他在三强争霸赛前那封吼叫信的第三行坦白了一个秘密，他告诉亚岚你并没有中什么钟情魔法，那封咒语信没有用媚娃头发，他用的自己的，所以钟情魔咒没有生效，如果感觉有效的话或许是因为别的抵御办法。  
唯一的抵御办法是真正的心有所属，黑魔法防御书上说。  
亲证可靠。

虽然隔了这么久，但这分明是回信，哪怕有人跟小精灵宣称是预约。  
他想亚岚原来那么早就已经会用不毁掉吼叫信就能读到内容的魔咒了，当他发现那是一封表白信时会是怎样的表情？会不会因为被骗了而生气？会不会记仇到现在？会不会发现越气越是忘不了他？又是在什么时候悄悄写好了回信，又是在何种地方把那封没有生效的魔咒信藏到现在。  
他曾经以为自己永远也不会收到回信了，又原来亚岚早已经知道。

小森捂着心口蹲下去埋在胳膊里大声地笑，这绝对是那个名字都不能说的人倒台后最开心的一天。  
他揉了揉眼睛挥起魔杖，小猪飞了过来，他准备再寄一封吼叫信。  
魔法部的挂钟是旋转的沙漏，正在一分一秒地指向六点。  
“下——班——别——走——！！！”小森写道。  
他知道有人在等他，他手里是回信，而且是一位傲罗的预约。

END.


End file.
